


Rendezvous

by Vargras



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, also aged-up Rex is here again, and that's fine, it's not going to completely line up with what the base game and Torna show, it's ya boi back at it again with more angst, she's still got some unresolved stuff with Addam, this time featuring Mythra's Many Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargras/pseuds/Vargras
Summary: 10 years. 10 long years since the collapse of the World Tree and the end of Malos. Having settled into a rather domestic relationship with Rex alongside her sister, Mythra ponders the use of an Aegis in a world that no longer needs one, and the revelation of past wounds that refuse to heal.





	1. Aimless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythra hits the bottle a little too hard, and brings to light things she'd have rather left forgotten.

Rex frowned. In the years and years since the collapse of the World Tree, he hadn’t had much reason to frown anymore, but… he made exceptions for Mythra’s drinking habits. He wasn’t sure of the ‘how’ or ‘why’, but though Mythra had always been fond of liquor, the quantities had been steadily increasing over time. It was becoming increasingly more common to find her sitting in the kitchen in the early hours of the morning, polishing off a bottle of wine and speaking slurred words at the walls.

And it made him worried.

Pyra saw it too. One might even say that she _felt_ it, given her connection to her own sister. But despite Rex’s own prodding, there was often very little that she could even say on the matter, and it was difficult to say whether or not she was staying mum _out of choice_. She and Mythra had shared memories, yes, but the collapse of the Tree had ended that, and even though some residual memories remained from their time together, she didn’t have access to _all_ of them. There were some things that simply predated her existence, and were for Mythra and Mythra alone.

It was starting to get out of hand, though. The excessive drinking was leaving Mythra sluggish and cranky the next day, and that was on a _good_ day. Being her Driver, Rex almost felt as if he had a moral obligation to snap her out of it. Besides, it was pushing four in the morning -- he had been woken up by a breaking glass, and he was honestly surprised that Pyra slept through it. He trudged towards the kitchen, floorboards creaking beneath his steps, and peered groggily towards the table. Sure enough, there sat Mythra, forehead upon the surface and bottle in hand. Rex sighed and made his way over to her, somewhat wary of her. _No tellin’ if she’s asleep or not_. Slowly, gently, he placed a hand on the bottle and tried to tug -- and immediately felt resistance. _Titan’s foot…_

The Aegis groaned, slowly picking up her head, eyes still half-shut. “...Tora, if… if that’s you… I’ll kick yer assh, I shwear. S… shtupid furry meatball.” She hiccuped and her head hit the table again with a resounding _thump_.

Rex huffed and folded his arms. “I think that’s enough, Mythra. C’mon, gimme the bottle.”

“N-no! Go… find yer own!”

“Mythra, please… it’s almost daybreak. You _need_ to stop this and get some rest.”

“...shut up. Yer… yer not the boss of--” Mythra picked up her head once more and opened her eyes, and something within her seemed to go awry. She suddenly seemed to panic, falling backwards out of her seat and frantically backing away from Rex. “No! No no no, go away! Get away from me!”

“Mythra! It’s--” He deftly dodged a mug thrown at him. “It’s me! It’s Rex!”

“Shtop! Get… get back! Get away from me!” She was clawing her way backwards along the floor, seemingly _terrified_ , desperate to get away from him at all costs. Anything she could find along the way was quickly thrown in his general direction, and she was on the verge of tears by now. “Leave me alone!”

“...Mythra, it’s… it’s me. It’s _Rex_. I’m not gonna--”

“ _Why won’t you leave me alone?!_ ”

Rex stopped dead in his tracks, and there were quick footsteps from the hallway. Pyra had rushed in, still half-asleep, and crouched down beside her sobbing sister, holding her tight. She shot him a questioning look. “Rex, what happened?”

Their Driver simply stared, shocked into a state of confusion. “I… I don’t _know_. I heard her drop a glass earlier, and she was drinking again, so I tried to get her to stop and…” He wandered over and took a seat at the table, face in his palms. “Did… I didn’t do anything wrong… did I?”

 “...No, Rex. I… think I know what this might be. Let me make sure she’s okay and get her back to bed, and then we’ll talk, alright? It’s… not you, don’t worry.” Pyra’s voice carried the slightest hint of sadness to it, and she quickly scooped up her sister and delivered her down the hall.

That now left Rex to sit at the table alone and to try and process whatever the hell it was that had just happened. Mythra was drinking again, he tried to stop her, and she seemed to just… completely lose it. He’d never seen anyone act like that while drunk, let alone _Mythra_ \-- she usually just got more mean or more affectionate as she drank. One or the other. But never, _never_ had she hit ‘full-blown terror’. And she’d only done that _with him_. So there was a clear correlation of some sort, yet… Pyra had said it wasn’t his doing. _So what the hell is it, then?_

Pyra had returned by now, and hurriedly took a seat at the table beside Rex. “She’s asleep. Passed right out in my arms, though… I’m not sure if that’s the alcohol or her crying. So, um.”

“About Mythra screamin’ in terror at the sight of me?”

“...Right. That. You’ve… heard the tales of Addam, correct?”

“You mean Addam, the Hero of Torna? ‘Course I heard them. Wasn’t too long before all the World Tree stuff that I found out that he pretty much settled down _here_. Gramps said Fonsett was also called ‘Hero’s Rest’ or somethin’.”

She sighed. “Rex, I’m sure you already know by now, but Addam was our-- _Mythra’s_ \--previous Driver. And it’s no small secret that you remind us of him an awful lot. When you were younger, it was mostly just your actions, your personality, how you treated others. But... as time went on and you got older, well… you _do_ look a lot like him now. It’s kinda uncanny at times.”

“Pyra! I don’t look _that_ much like him!”

“Oh, I know. You’re still very much ‘you’, which I’m always thankful for.” She smiled a bit, giving his hand a pat. “But you need to remember that Mythra was… _is_ drunk. I’m sure in her state, it’s not terribly difficult for her to look at you and think… you know.”

“That she’s staring at her dead Driver.” He saw Pyra nod, and he couldn’t help but exhale and slump in his seat. “That’s… gotta be rough.”

“Yeah. I’m sure she’ll be fine, and knowing her, she’ll no doubt try to track you down in the morning to apologize. But just… give her some space until she can sober up and settle down, alright?”

Rex huffed. “...Right.”

“I _know_ that might be a bit difficult for you, given how often you’re trying to check on both of us and make sure we’re okay. It’s nice to know that you care so much. But she needs some room right now.” Pyra gave her Driver’s hand a quick appreciative squeeze. “She’ll be fine, Rex. Don’t worry.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” He stood up and yawned a bit, stretching. It was definitely getting close to daybreak by now, and he’d have his hands full in the morning with salvaging and the mercenaries. “I just… still can’t believe she was _that_ scared because she thought I was…”

 

* * *

 

“... _Addam_.”

Mythra groaned and covered her head with a pillow. Of all the _stupid, idiotic_ mistakes to make… she had been drinking again, sure. Probably more than she should have, okay. And then Rex, _sweet, innocent, helpful and loving Rex_ , had tried to stop her. And she hadn’t handled it well at all, though that was certainly putting it mildly.

“...I can’t believe I thought he was Addam. It’s been _five hundred years_! I should be over this!”

 _Such an idiot..._ She had found out well into the morning that there had been some throwing and some broken glass, things that she certainly wasn’t proud of herself for doing. And she had done it _at Rex_ , no less. She already knew that the mess she had made would have already been cleaned up by now, no doubt taken care of by Rex or Pyra, or both. But that was the physical mess.

There was still the mental and the emotional aftermath. The _things_ she had said at her Driver, the reaction she had given him, all because he was trying to help -- if Pyra’s description of things was apt, and it very often was, it had left him more than a little rattled. Despite the years that she and her sister had spent by his side, it was a side of her that he had very likely never seen, let alone even been aware of. It was one that she herself thought was long gone, but… it seemed that wasn’t the case. Five hundred years on, and her old Driver was still stuck on her mind.

She threw the pillow to the floor and rolled onto her side. It was an honest mistake to make, really -- Rex simply looked like Addam. A lot. And acted like him. A lot. Okay, he practically _was_ Addam at this point, right down to being a Driver of the Aegis and saving the world. But… that was selling him short. Selling him _very_ short. Rex wasn’t Addam, and she knew that. To say that they were one and the same was an immense disservice to _both_.

It was just… proving to be increasingly more difficult for her to keep in mind. As he had gotten older, Rex had become so very much like Addam that it was beginning to hinge on ‘reincarnation’ levels of absurdity. He looked like him, walked like him, almost even _talked_ like him. It was making things that much harder for her, and it was steadily beginning to tear away at her. But of course, that wasn’t the only reason she drank -- she had just felt so _aimless_ since the defeat of Malos and the collapse of the World Tree. World peace was achieved, crisis averted, everyone was happy. Her own sister had settled into a routine _very_ quickly, with her own little baked goods business operating out of Fonsett.

So why was this so hard for her? Was it because she simply couldn’t separate ‘Mythra’ from ‘the Aegis’? Mythra flopped onto her back and stared at the ceiling -- she had to admit that she did have trouble at times distinguishing where ‘Mythra the person’ ended and ‘Mythra the Aegis’ began. To _be_ the Aegis was… all she had ever been. All she had ever known. It wasn’t until she even woke up and began truly speaking to Rex that she slowly realized that she was more than that, that she could _be_ more than that. All of that meant that almost five hundred years after the fact, she was suddenly trying to sort out what kind of person she even _was_.

She huffed and shut her eyes. If she continued to dwell on this, she’d be here all day, stewing in her own thoughts of ‘what if’s and ‘could have been’s. _Right. Apology_. Mythra kicked herself out of bed and stumbled on her feet, quickly leaning against the wall -- being an Aegis did offer some benefits, like processing alcohol faster than others, but she was still wobbling a bit. Had she truly had _that_ much to drink the night before?

Making her way out into the hall, she continually guided herself along the wall, one hand upon it while calling out to her sister. “Pyra! Hey, Pyra!”

There was a faint voice from the kitchen. “Good morning, Mythra! How are you feeling?”

“Eh, could be better, could be worse.” She momentarily paused, both in step and in speech. “Where’s Rex? I uh… need to talk to him.”

“He’s already out for the day.” Pyra leaned out into the hall, mixing bowl in one hand and whisk in the other. “Nice weather out today, so he wanted to get a headstart on salvaging while conditions were good. I think he still has to head over to Uraya later to check up on the mercenaries there.”

“So… he’ll be out most of the day then.” Mythra slammed her fist against the wall. “ _Damn it_.”

“Please don’t make any holes, Mythra. That’ll just be more work for Rex.”

“I know!” She sighed, her shoulders slumping. “...I know.” Mythra turned to lean against the wall, rubbing at her eyes --  Rex being out almost the entire day was going to complicate matters. She wanted to apologize _now_ , but it was going to be several hours before she’d even get the chance, and that made her worry. She hated worrying. But… much as she might not want to admit it, she _did_ care a great deal for Rex, and the possibility of having any bad blood between them was starting to make her anxious. _It’ll be fine, you know he’s not actually angry at you_ , is what Pyra would no doubt say, but…

The thought was still there. She grimaced.

Oh, how she despised that feeling.


	2. Sins of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex's plan to help heal Mythra comes to fruition.

“Titan’s foot, I hate this place.”

Rex had never been fond of the Spirit Crucible -- he hadn’t returned at all since he had first entered all those years ago to try and track down Pyra and Mythra’s true blade, but the memories and feelings still stuck with him. The place was downright eerie, and a small part of him almost felt as if he was being watched… and now he had entered by his lonesome. Others might have considered it near-suicidal, given how the place had previously reacted to their presence, and ordinarily he would have agreed. And yet, for some reason, it just… _felt_ as if this was what he had to do. This was a path that he had to walk alone.

For Mythra.

He had to continually remind himself of that. He was doing this for Mythra. Doing it for _her_. His talks with Pyra about Mythra’s past and her own reaction had made him realize something, and brought about the idea of a possible solution. It was risky, impractical, stupid, and liable to not work at all -- it was very much a Rex idea at its roots. And so he trudged along through the caverns and corridors, with surprisingly minimal fuss. Had the Spirit Crucible _recognized him_ as being the Master Driver, and that’s why nothing had really happened yet? There had been no traps, no monsters, no phantasms to hound him along the way. It had simply been… him. Him and his thoughts.

_You walk a lonesome path, boy._

“Hello, Addam.” Rex’s eyes shifted around the area as he walked. He still wasn’t anywhere close to the end of the Crucible, where the true blade had originally laid, and where Addam presumably had been interred, yet still the spirit was speaking to him already. “...How have you been?”

There was a moment of silence, and then… _A curious question to ask one who has been dead for half a millennia, is it not?_

“I suppose.”

Silence was the only answer he got back, and he grimaced a bit as he reached the last stretch before the final room. Rex might never have considered himself to be the overly religious sort, but he still felt rather wary of disturbing the dead, particularly one so revered as Addam. He felt as if he was out of options though -- Mythra’s problems clearly had Addam at the root of it all, and he could think of no better way to try and soothe her worries and fears than to directly confront the man responsible, even if he were little more than a spirit by now. He now found himself being reminded of all that he had learned from the World Tree and Klaus, that ether was little more than information, and that when beings died, they became that very same ether. Thus, if that same ether were to linger, it was very possible for that same being to remain as a ghost of sorts.

It explained why Addam was still around after five hundred years, cognizant of the fact as well as some events that had happened in his absence. A strange cycle, indeed. At last, Rex reached the former final resting place of Pneuma’s blade, as well as the likely current resting place of Addam Origo, Hero and Prince of Torna. Slowly and gently, he took a knee before the altar upon which the blade had stood. “Addam, I come to you now to ask your help.”

Silence.

Undeterred, Rex continued. “...It’s Mythra. She’s been acting strange lately, and I’m worried about her. I talked with Pyra, and… she made it seem as if it’s something to do with you. I know you were her old Driver. Something must have happened all those centuries ago to still leave her hurt like this, and… I was wondering if you would lend me your aid to help make this right.”

There was naught but the gentle movement of stale air. Right then, hard way it is.

Rex stood up and looked to the ceiling. “Addam Origo, by my right as Master Driver of the Aegis and as a bearer of your bloodline, I call upon you. Answer me, and help me help you right the wrongs of the past.”

The breeze within the tomb seemed to pick up slightly. _You presume much, boy. You’ve finally learned of your lineage, have you_?

“I have. Gramps--Azurda--told me about it not long after we defeated Malos. It… explained quite a bit, really. Now, will you help me or not?”

_Hm. Tell me, why do you seek the aid of a man who has long since departed from this world? What do you hope to achieve by digging up that which would be better off forgotten?_

“...Peace. Forgiveness. An end to whatever pains Mythra.”

_Noble goals, but how do you hope to achieve them?_

“That’s… what I came to you for. You were Mythra’s Driver. Whatever happened to her to leave her like this happened long ago, long before I was even born. You were involved. You’re the only one who can settle this and help her move on.”

_And if I were to decline?_

Rex smiled and folded his arms. “I already know you won’t. You trust me, don’t you?”

Silence.

“And… you miss her, don’t you? Mythra, I mean. And Pyra. You…” Rex shut his eyes and placed a hand upon his heart, as if he was trying to feel something out. “You never really resolved things with them, did you? And it eats away at you. It’s why you’re still here, after… after all these years.”

More silence… and then a mournful sound. _Much as it pains me to admit, you speak truly. Yes, I… suppose I never left on good terms with either of them. There’s much I would like to say to them. To Mythra, in particular. Long did I worry that the sins of the past would be repeated, yet there you were, almost single handedly ensuring that such a thing would not come to pass._

“I’m… sorry, sins of the past? But… you were a hero, weren’t you?”

_I lived a lie, Rex. The honors and accolades given to me were given to a man who deserved none of it. My sins and transgressions are almost as numerous as all of my purported accomplishments._

“...Addam?”

 _I was a coward. I witnessed Malos’ power firsthand, not long before I ever awoke Mythra… and it frightened me. It made me wary that, should I prove too weak, Mythra would become just like him. How foolish of me to think that such fears would not taint her as well, that my being afraid of her power would not in turn make her afraid of herself. And in the end, my fears made me weak. I was afraid of Malos, and thus afraid of Mythra. I was afraid of Mythra, and thus I kept my distance. I kept my distance, and thus Mythra saw herself as little more than a weapon to be used, interpreting Malos’ destructive existence as what her very own existence was supposed to be. I failed them all. I failed my friends, my people… and most importantly, her. And in her hour of need, I simply abandoned her to her fate, and she thus came to terms that destroying simply_ was _her fate._

_After the war, I could not bear to confront my own shame. Instead, I simply ran. I knew of Tantal misusing the stories about me for their own gain, yet I did nothing. I sealed both Pyra and Mythra away because I was terrified by them and by their power, and felt myself unworthy of their presence. And in the end, I suppose I truly was. Hmph, ‘Hero of Torna’. I am not deserving of such titles._

Rex stood in stunned silence. Everything he had ever known of Addam, everything that _anyone_ had ever known of him, was… a lie, in some way. All of it was fabricated. Wrong. “Addam, surely you don’t mean--”

_Every word of it, Rex. To put things plainly, I don’t see myself as being worthy of even standing in your presence. You are the Hero of Alrest, the man who helped put an end to Malos’ machinations. You are the Master Driver, the man who took upon the grim burden that Mythra and Pyra both carried and allowed them to accept themselves for who and what they were. You did everything that I could not._

“What? Not calling me ‘boy’ anymore?”

_Hm. No, I think you’ve moved far beyond such things. In any case, hopefully you now understand. Much as I wish I could see Pyra and Mythra once more, I… am afraid. I spent the rest of my natural life running away from my own shame and mistakes, to confront them now would be…”_

“I can help you.”

_...How?_

“Hold on.” Rex shut his eyes tight and focused… focused, visualizing and reaching out, reaching for that perfect dreamscape that he had seen so many times before. It was much more difficult since he had lost his part of Pyra and Mythra’s Core, but he could still do it. He just… had to…

 

* * *

 

Elysium blinked into existence -- the Elysium before it became a barren waste, the ancient Elysium of years past, when it was still a paradise. He was beneath the very same tree he had first met Pyra underneath, and to his side stood a stunned Addam Origo.

Addam blinked in confusion and dropped his own hood. “I… how did you even…”

“Easy! Well, not easy, it’s actually kinda hard now. But I figured this would be a good place to talk.” Rex gestured towards a spot beneath the tree, and both he and his ancient ancestor took their seats. “So, let’s suppose everything you said was true--”

“It _is_ true, Rex. I lived it.”

“Right. So I’m guessing there’s still a reason you’re around after all these centuries, and I got to thinking that maybe it’s because you just… never got closure.” He took Addam’s silence as an affirmative and continued. “I could just as easily pull Mythra and Pyra into here and let you talk to them that way, but… I don’t think that’d have the same impact as doing it in person.”

“In person?” Addam chuckled faintly and shook his head. “I’ve been dead for well over five hundred years now. Talking to them in person will be rather difficult.”

“That’s just it though. I got to thinking about it some more. You and me are both related by blood, and I was probably only still able to talk to you because I’m a Driver of the Aegis like you were, but also cause I’m a direct descendant. But what if you borrowed my body and used it to talk to Mythra and Pyra? In person. Face to face.”

Addam merely blinked at him. “You mean possession. You want _me_ to possess _your_ body.”

“Just for a little bit! I’d like it back, after all.” Rex grinned and leaned back against the tree. “I mean, you don’t _have_ to. I don’t even know if it’s really possible either. But it just seemed like a good way for you to actually talk it out with them, you know? I think they miss you anyways.”

“They… miss me? _Me_?”

“Of course! When we first started traveling together, there were always mentions of how much I reminded them of you.”

“I… hm.” Addam slumped against the tree, his expression turning thoughtful. “Rex, what do you suppose would happen if I didn’t relinquish your body afterwards?”

“I mean, I already know you will. I trust you and all, and I… think you’re ready to move on, after everything is said and done.”

“You would trust a man you’ve scarcely met so easily?”

“Sure. You used to be their Driver too, so you can’t be _that_ bad, can you?”

“...I suppose.” Addam sighed and stared at his own hands. “I don’t know if you realize how great of a gift you’re giving to me, Rex.”

“You can thank me after it works. _If_ it works.”

“Hm. Spoken truly. Well then, shall we?”

Addam held out his hand to his younger counterpart, and the moment Rex took it, the world began to shift around them. Things became blinding, moving blisteringly fast around them, and the next thing either of them knew, they were… awake, right outside the entrance to the Spirit Crucible. Lying flat on their back on the ground, but nonetheless awake. The sun had already set, which meant Rex had been gone for some period of time, and--

_Aw titan’s foot, Pyra and Mythra are gonna kill me for missing dinner._

He blinked in surprise. Rex-- _Addam_ \--quickly checked his surroundings. “Rex, is that you?”

_Yeah. Man, this is weird. Guess this is what Pyra and Mythra felt like whenever one of them was in the backseat._

“I see.” He slowly sat up and closed his hands in front of his eyes. “I’ll admit, it’s quite strange to have a body after half a millennia without one. And my voice sounds so _different_.”

 _Probably ‘cause that’s my voice. And I mean I’m sure it’s strange to suddenly have a body again, but me watching my own body move around isn’t any less weird_.

“A fair point. Now then, where is your house?”

 _Uhh… just over that hill right there. The house with the blue roof and the smoking chimney. Pyra’s probably been cooking all day_.

Addam stood up and began walking in the direction given to him. “Pyra cooks? Often?”

_All the time! She’s really good at it and loves to do it too. Got her own little bakery going on as well._

“That’s… good.” Addam felt himself--or rather, Rex--smile. “That’s very good. I’m glad they’ve managed to find purpose, though I suppose it would be more accurate to say that you gave them purpose.”

 _Nah, I just helped, is all. Finding that was totally on them_.

“...Hm. You truly are their Driver.”

As Addam took those continual steps towards the house, he felt his own heart begin to race -- it had been several lifetimes since he had seen either Pyra or Mythra. How would they even react to him? Would they recognize him? Even know who he was? It was still Rex’s _body_ , so would they--

_Hey, I can feel that, ya know. Just relax, alright? I’m sure it’ll be fine. Pyra’s pretty calm and understanding, though uh… Mythra might be less receptive, if her screaming at the sight of me while drunk is any sign at all. Just… play it cool, explain things, and I’m sure it’ll all work out just fine._

“Very well.” He took the last few steps towards the house and sniffed -- pan-fried tartari. It had been his favorite… “Rex, I… wanted to thank you again. You’ve given me a gift, and a chance, more priceless than you could ever know.”

_Don’t mention it! Just uh… try to keep things in one piece, since I’m still here._

“Of course.” He reached out and slowly turned the door knob, his heart pounding once more, and then…

Pyra peered over and smiled warmly, rushing over to give him a hug. “Welcome back, Rex! You were gone longer than I thought -- did the mercenaries give you trouble?”

_Just tell her yeah and that everyone is doing okay._

“Uh, yes! Everything went well. Everyone is doing just fine.”

“Great! I wasn’t sure how long you’d be gone, but I made your favorite. Hope you’ve got room!”

Addam simply nodded and made his way to the table. “T-thank you, Pyra. It looks… fantastic.”

_Well, eat up, Addam. I hope you like it, cause missing out on that tartari is making me more than a little bummed._

“Of course.”

Pyra glanced over at him again. “...did you say something, Rex?”

“N-no! It’s nothing.”

“Hm. Alright. Let me go get Mythra, and then we can start eating.”

He waited til she had left the room and quickly took a seat, sighing and resting his head upon his hands. “Architect, this is not going to be easy.”

_Most things aren’t, Addam. But that’s just life._

“...well said.” Still, it was difficult for him not to think back on the events of the day. He had been given a second chance at correcting his past failures, and he was not about to let it slip away. Not only that, but to see Pyra and Mythra once more, to know that he would soon get to talk to them not as Rex, but as _Addam_ , simultaneously left him excited and terrified.

So this was what it was like to live again.


	3. Forgive and Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the use of Rex's body, Addam begins to confront his own past, and his greatest fears and regrets.

Dinner had been… shockingly uneventful. Seeing Mythra again had unnerved him a bit, but he had nonetheless remained silent throughout their meal -- both sisters seemed to find it somewhat odd, but quickly excused it as Rex simply being tired from the day’s activities.

Things couldn’t be further from the truth. He was still utterly _terrified_ at the thought of speaking to either one of them as himself. He knew it had to be done, but that certainly didn’t make things any easier on Addam. There had been a few looks from both of them throughout the course of dinner, and it was hard to tell if that was simply what they always did, or if they had begun to figure out something was amiss. At the very least, he had heavily enjoyed having pan-fried tartari once again -- Pyra’s cooking was something he had sorely missed without even realizing it.

_Stick around at the table for a bit and let Mythra go first. That’ll leave just you and Pyra. It’ll be easier that way._

Addam had silently agreed with that assessment. He still found it incredibly odd that they were now two entirely separate beings, but per Rex’s own story of what all the Architect _and_ Pneuma were capable of accomplishing, it didn’t seem that outlandish after all. And so, after they had all finished eating, he had simply remained at the table whilst Mythra returned to her room and Pyra went about cleaning the dishes.

A call from the other room -- Pyra. “Rex, are you feeling alright? You’ve been acting differently today.”

He tensed a bit. “Er, yes! I’m… fine. Just letting my food settle, is all.”

There was a faint hum from the kitchen, and then the sound of dishwashing abruptly stopped. “Could you come help me with something for a moment?”

“O-of course!” Addam hopped up from his seat and briskly walked into the kitchen, finding her gently scrubbing away at a plate. “What did you need help with, Pyra?”

“So, do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

He was briefly taken aback. “W-what?”

A sigh. “...Addam. Please. Just drop the act and let’s sort this out, alright?”

“I… um.” His heart was in his throat, and he quickly folded his arms. “How… long did you know?”

“Since the moment you walked through the door. We’ve been with Rex for a little over ten years now, Mythra and I. I’m _quite_ familiar with Rex’s ether signature, and yours is subtly different from his.” She glanced over her shoulder, giving him an appraising eye. “You didn’t do anything to him, did you? I mean… you never seemed the type, but…”

“No! Absolutely not! I can assure you that Rex is completely safe -- all of this was actually his idea.”

“Yeah, that… sounds like my Rex, alright. Though I had no idea you were even capable of something like this.”

“Neither did I. It was only even attempted at his suggestion.” Addam looked down at the floor momentarily, rubbing at the back of his hand. “You… said _your_ Rex?”

She let the plate slide back down into the sink and quickly dried her hands, turning to face him. “I did. If you’re asking if we’re together, the answer is yes. To be perfectly honest, I can’t really imagine life without him now.”

“He… certainly seems capable.”

“That’s putting it lightly, Addam. Now, are you going to tell me what this is all about? I _know_ you’re not just using Rex’s body because you wanted to chat, though it... definitely is weird to be talking to _you_ , yet just see and hear him.”

"I know." He sighed and slowly walked over to the counter to lean upon it. “Rex came to me earlier this day, asking for my help. He… mentioned that Mythra seemed to be suffering a bit, and keen as he is, he quickly gathered that it’s been a similar situation for myself. After all, I’ve been stuck floating through the waves of ether for five centuries now. He must have figured that surely there was a reason.”

“So, atonement then.”

“Atonement.”

“Is this just for Mythra, or am I included in this as well?”

“You as well.” He paused and cleared his throat. “I… wanted to apologize to you, for how I treated you all those centuries ago. Or… rather mistreated you. I only knew you for a short while, but though you were your own being, I feared you just as much as I did your sister, something that neither of you ever deserved. And when I sealed you away within that ship, it was because I still feared your power and felt it unsafe for use in the hands of men. I’m… sorry for merely treating you as a means to an end, and not as the individual that you were.”

“Well then.” Pyra slowly raised a brow, her arms crossed. “I’m guessing you picked up on that from Rex.”

Addam sighed. “Indeed. I learned a great deal from him when I first met him all those years ago in Spirit Crucible Elpys. I rather quickly learned that… he had become everything I could not. That the both of you had at last found your true Driver.”

“And?”

He stopped. “...and?”

“Addam, you almost left the entire world in a mess because _you_ feared the power that Mythra and I hold. Five hundred years of history in which humanity could have used the guiding hand of an Aegis to help them along, and it simply never came to be because _you_ were afraid.” Pyra huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “And now you return after all this time to… apologize.”

“...yes.”

“What do you expect me to say to you, Addam? That I forgive you? That I’m willing to look past everything that you did wrong when I was with you all those centuries ago?” She shot him a quick glare, seemingly exasperated. “I _can’t_ just overlook those things. Much as I wish I could be like Rex sometimes and simply forgive because ‘the past is the past’, I just… _can’t_. You _hurt_ me, Addam, in ways that I still struggle to deal with sometimes. More importantly, you _hurt Mythra_. You left us both because you were _afraid_ and couldn’t bear to look at what your mistakes had wrought.”

“I know, Pyra! I _know_ , and I’m trying to make amends now. I know that I wronged you both, and I’m _sorry_.” Addam sighed and rubbed at his face. “You both deserved better from me than a life of fear and misery.”

“You’re right, Addam. We _did_ deserve better than that.” She did a quick about-face and returned to her dishes, picking one up again to make an attempt at cleaning it. “...I can’t totally forgive you, Addam. Not yet. But I can _start_ to forgive you. It won’t happen immediately, and it may take years before I can truly accept your apology. Even then, while I can start to forgive you for what you did _to me_ , I can’t forgive you for what you did to Mythra.”

“Yes, I… I know.”

“Do you?” She glanced over her shoulder at him. “You hurt her in ways you can’t imagine. She tried so hard to care for you and to love you, and all you ever did was push her away because you were scared. You were scared of her and scared of what she could do. You never once truly trusted her to simply be herself, did you? Never once put any faith in her to act alone.”

He grimaced and clenched his fists. It certainly stung to hear, but… she wasn’t wrong either. “...you’re right.”

Pyra stopped her scrubbing and slowly turned to face him. “...what?”

“I said you’re right, Pyra. You’re right in that I never truly trusted Mythra to simply _be herself_. I had seen firsthand what Malos was capable of, and to know that Mythra was an Aegis like him left me anxious and frightened.”

“Well.” She dropped the plate into the sink once more. “Can’t say I ever expected to hear that out of you. It’s… oddly refreshing.”

“Y-yes…” Addam swallowed hard. “I suppose it is.”

They simply lingered for a bit, staring at one another, neither really willing or able to say anything else. At long last, Pyra broke the silence, drying her hands with a towel and opening her arms. “...Oh, fine. Come here.”

He blinked at her. “...what?”

“A hug, Addam. I want to give you a hug.”

“But… why?”

She brought her arms back down to her sides. “ _Because_ , Addam. Because despite the mistakes you made and the harm you caused, I _know_ that deep down, you were a good man. You still are. You’ve shown a willingness to try and make up for those same mistakes too. It… might have taken five hundred years for you to do it, but better late than never, as Rex would say.”

Addam paused. “...You truly do think fondly of him, don’t you?”

“ _Very_ fondly.” She wandered over to the nearby kitchen window and gazed out it towards the rest of Fonsett. “Before Mythra and I met him, all we had ever hoped for was that one day, whenever someone managed to find us and resonate with us, they would be capable of taking us to the World Tree so we could ask Father to let us die. To exist was… suffering, Addam. Neither one of us wanted to continue.”

“And he gave you reason to live.”

“Yes… he did. He was a light in the darkness that we had never expected, a reason to continue on with each and every day. Ever the optimist, that one -- I’ve never seen someone so fiercely determined to protect what they believed in.”

“You.”

She blinked. “Hm?”

“He meant you. When… Rex came to the Spirit Crucible, seeking your true blade, I asked him what it was he desired. He said power… namely, the power to protect. And he specifically mentioned both you and Mythra.”

“...did he now?” Pyra smiled as she stared out the window. “Yeah, that sounds just like him. I… know I said it earlier, but I really can’t imagine life without him now. He’s just so… wonderful, in every way.”

Addam allowed himself a smile of his own. “...I’m happy for you, Pyra. Truly. After all that you and Mythra have endured, I’m glad that you found someone who can treat you as you always deserved.”

She giggled a bit in response. “Thank you, Addam. I… have to ask, though. Are you still intent on speaking with Mythra?”

He nodded, drawing a frown from Pyra. “I am. Painful as it may be, she’s perhaps the most deserving of an apology from me.”

“...Yeah. She is.” She walked towards her former Driver and threw her arms around him, giving him a squeeze. “Just… be careful. Mythra can get violent when her emotions get the best of her, and I doubt Rex would appreciate getting beaten up by his own girlfriend.”

Addam’s eyes widened and he looked down at her. “Wait. But earlier you said… you mean…?”

A quick, knowing grin from Pyra. “Yep. Both of us.”

“I… I see.” He slowly put his own arms around her, pulling her close. “...I must admit, Pyra, I’ve… missed you terribly. And your cooking.”

A quiet laugh slipped out from her. “How fortunate that you and Rex both love pan-fried tartari, huh?”

“Y-yes, fortunate indeed. Though, speaking of cooking, Rex… mentioned your business. He sounded quite proud, both of it and you.”

“Aw, did he now?” If he didn’t know any better, Pyra was blushing right now. “I’ll have to thank him later for that. Just remember to _actually_ let go of his body when you’re done so I can get my boyfriend back.”

“Of course, Pyra. And… thank you, for everything.” He pulled away from her and gently coughed before glancing down the hallway. “I… suppose I should find Mythra now.”

“She’s down by the dock. Luckily for you, I’ve already warned her a bit about what’s going on, so _hopefully_ she doesn’t immediately tear into you on sight.” Pyra wagged a finger at him, her expression a little more serious this time. “I don’t forgive you _yet_ , but I will in time. Just… be patient with Mythra. Please.”

“I’ll do my very best. I owe her that much, at least. Thank you again, Pyra. It was… very good to see you after all these years.”

“Yes… yes it was, Addam. Good luck with Mythra, and please take care of yourself.” She gave him a brief wave and smile, then simply returned to her cleanup duty.

_See? That wasn't so bad._

Addam began to walk away and head towards the closest door to the outside world. "You said Pyra was the easy one. I'm... not looking forward to the talk with Mythra, if I'm quite honest."

_It'll be fine, Addam. Trust me._

"If only it were so easy, Rex."

He grimaced as he opened the front door and stepped onto the porch. All that remained now was to find Mythra and face the culmination of his fears.

He sincerely hoped he was strong enough for it.


	4. The Weight of the World on Her Shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driver and Blade alike are forced to reconcile with the emotions they've been running from for the past 500 years.

So, this was it then.

_Damn it, Rex, why do you always have to go and try to solve the world’s problems?_

Mythra groaned, thrusting her face into her own palms as she idly kicked her feet through the waters below. These were _her_ problems, she didn’t need anyone else meddling in them. She didn’t _want_ anyone else to. But _stupid, idiotic, helpful, loving Rex just had to go and try to fix things_. Just like he always did. Just like he had always done.

All for her.

Her sister had already given her the heads-up on what was going on, and in a manner so very typical of her, had used the ether links they shared with Rex in order to communicate it discreetly. After all, ether was little more than information -- with the proper knowledge and adjustments, it could easily be fiddled with in order to pass messages. It was pretty ingenious, really, but it was the message Pyra had given to her that had required more than a few double-takes on her behalf before she finally managed to stomach it.

_Addam back. Using Rex’s body. Wants to talk._

She huffed. This was a scenario she had played out in her head time and time again, throughout all the days, weeks, months, years, and centuries since she had last seen her former Driver. There was so much she wanted to say to him, so much she wanted to just scream about, and she already felt her blood begin to boil. He wasn’t even _here_ yet, and Mythra was beginning to feel as if she might vomit from the sheer amount of stress that had suddenly bubbled to the surface.

She heard approaching footsteps, and unconsciously began to grind her teeth, her palms quickly clenching into fists. The wood of the dock creaked underfoot with each encroaching move, and it almost took everything within her to keep herself from trembling. She mentally prepared herself, gathering up every single word and accusation she had ever wanted to hurl at him, and then…

“...Hello, Mythra.”

The words died in her mouth, and all that came out instead was a choked gasp. She clenched her jaw in frustration -- the cause of much that she had ever endured was _right here_ , and she was… speechless. Oh, how she _hated_ herself for it.

The voice-- _Rex’s_ voice--spoke up again. “I… have much that I wish to say to you, if you would allow it.”

She grimaced. It was difficult to explain, but the fact that Addam was using Rex’s body as little more than a puppet right now was… beyond imagining, and yet _infuriating_. And it was that thought that finally gave her the courage to speak. “You’ve got some nerve, you know that?”

No response, aside from the gentle seaside breeze. She took that as a sign to continue.

“I spent years, Addam. _Years_. Years of looking at Rex and only ever seeing _you_ , the face of a dead man. And now? Now that I’ve finally gotten over it and begun to see Rex as himself, you have the _gall_ to show up again with _his_ body, and _his_ voice.” Mythra quickly stood up and turned to face him, rage in her eyes. “You better have a damn good reason for doing this Addam, and if you did _anything_ to Rex, so help me--”

“Rex is fine, Mythra, I assure you. All of this was his idea.”

“Of _course_ it was his idea.” Mythra let out a snarl in irritation and shut her eyes tight. “So what even _is_ all this, Addam? Is this your penance? Your meager little attempt at saying sorry after royally screwing so much up in the past? You’ve got _blood_ on your hands, you son of a bitch -- have you come to try and wash them clean now?”

He couldn’t help but be taken aback by the flurry of words, and he scowled with the realization that there was truly no good answer that he could give. “...yes, Mythra. I know that I wronged you, and so many others. I came to beg forgiveness.”

“Forgiveness?! After everything _you_ did, after the centuries you spent hiding like the coward you are, you come to me for _forgiveness_?!” She stomped over towards him, and before she could even begin to comprehend what it was she was even doing, delivered a resounding slap across his face. “How _dare_ you! Countless people _died_ because of you! Three titans gone in the blink of an eye, because _you_ were scared and incompetent, and couldn’t handle the responsibility entrusted to you! I gave _everything_ for you, Addam!”

“I know, Mythra.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! My bad! _Clearly_ I don’t know what it was you did, despite being with you _the entire time_. Do you have _any idea_ how long you spent dragging me around while you tried to play the hero? Weeks, if not more. Weeks and months of following you around, Addam, and not _once_ did it ever feel like you treated me like anything more than a means to an end. Was I _ever_ anything more to you than just a tool, or a weapon? Was I ever anything else to you besides a way to stop Malos?”

“Mythra--”

“I _trusted_ you, Addam. Hell, I even _loved_ you. Not just as all that ‘father and daughter’ nonsense you tried to project onto me because you were _already married_ and had a kid on the way.” Her fists clenched and her lip had slowly began to quiver -- the facade had started to crack. “I… I tried to picture some kind of _life_ with you, together, after everything was all over. Like that ever even had a chance of _happening_.”

“...I _know_ , Mythra, and I’m sorry. Truly. I’m sorry that I didn’t give you the life that you wished for.” He sighed and lowered his head somewhat. “For what it’s worth, I _did_ care for you.”

“As anything more than a surrogate daughter?” Mythra gave him a withering glare.

“Mythra, I had a life _before_ you… you must understand that. I’m… sorry that I couldn’t return your feelings, but I couldn’t simply abandon what I already had just for your sake.”

“I know!” She huffed, and her expression softened somewhat as she cast her gaze down towards the dock. “...I know. But it never makes it any easier. I spent so much of my time then feeling like an outcast, and… that can really stick with you. I ended up just feeling as if I would never truly belong anywhere because of _what_ I am, and… who I am. That… maybe Malos had a point after all. I thought maybe I was over all of this by now, but I guess not. Figures.”

“Mythra, I--”

“So what are you hoping to achieve with all of this, huh?” Mythra had her hands upon her hips as she eyed him. “You thought you’d just show up, ask me to forgive you for everything you’d ever done, and that’d be the end of it?”

“...Mythra, though I _did_ come here to ask for your forgiveness, I’m not expecting it -- not after what I did to you. I’m here because... Rex knows that you’re suffering for it, and he worries about you.”

Her eyes widened at the sound of that. “W-what?”

“I’m here for _you_ , Mythra. I caused you tremendous pain and harm while I was with you, and… I’m trying to make amends for it. Not for me, but for you, so that those wounds can finally heal and you can simply… be free.” He crossed his arms in front of himself, placing one hand in the other as he gave her a gentle bow. “Unintentional as it may have been, I caused you harm. I did not treat you as I should have, nor did I ever give you the level of trust that you had ever shown me. I was… weak, Mythra, because I feared Malos and thus I feared you, and in doing so, I had tainted our resonance from the very beginning. And because of that weakness, I failed you. Utterly.”

Mythra had begun to tremble ever so slightly, brow quivering as she kept one hand firmly over her own mouth. “A-Addam?”

“...I was a fool. A short-sighted fool. I thought that with your power in hand, I would have been able to readily defeat Malos, and thus save my country and my people. How arrogant of me to never once consider your own feelings or desires.” Addam straightened up somewhat, looking her dead in the eye by now, his hands still firmly together. “You at last have your true Driver, and in him, I realized something that I lacked all along -- the power to accept, to shoulder your burdens alongside you as I _should_ have done. Instead, I idly watched as you suffered under the weight of your destiny and duty, and in turn I suffered with the knowledge that I had let down so many because of my own shortcomings. Now, the _true_ hero of humanity has offered the false one a chance at redemption, and a chance at atonement for past sins. I will not make the same mistakes again.”

She no longer had any responses to give him -- it was almost taking everything in her power not to collapse on the spot.

“Mythra...” He dropped to his knees and placed his head to the dock, prostrating himself fully before her. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the pain that I caused you and Pyra. I’m sorry for all that I did to ever make you feel as if you had no place in this world. I’m sorry that I left you with no hope for tomorrow and wishing for death at the dawn of every day. I’m sorry for treating you not as a being, with her own hopes and dreams, but as a weapon to be wielded against my foes. But… I feel most importantly… I’m sorry that you feel you are responsible for the loss of Hugo and Milton. Because you are not.”

Mythra let out a sharp gasp, both hands on her own face at this point, as she desperately struggled to keep herself from breaking down into tears. “W-what are you…”

“Hugo’s and Milton’s deaths are my own fault. If I had been a better Driver, if I had trusted you more than I did, if I had… simply been _stronger_ , perhaps Hugo might not have sacrificed himself to save me. Perhaps I might have been able to stop Malos before he destroyed Auresco. Perhaps all of it could have simply been averted. Their deaths… were not your doing. I do not want you to forgive me, Mythra -- I want you to forgive _yourself_.”

There it was -- the breaking point. The dam had begun to leak, and she could no longer contain it. Instead, Mythra fell to her knees before him and openly wept, letting out a long sob as five hundred years of emotions washed over her. Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, and all she could simply do in return was throw her own arms around him and hang on as if her life depended on it. She merely buried her face in his chest, crying into it and trying to navigate her way through the rapid breaths and racking sobs that she was now forced to endure, feebly attempting to say something-- _anything_ \--to him in recognition of all that he had said.

All that came out instead were whimpers and harsh gasps in the midst of her hot tears.

To Addam, there was nothing more to be tell her. Everything that she had ever deserved to hear from him had already been spoken, and all that remained now was to simply be with her during this moment. He had abandoned her to her fate once before, all those lifetimes ago -- it would not happen again. Not now. Instead, he merely held her close to himself, much as a father would a daughter... much as he should have done all those years ago, when she had witnessed Milton’s death. A death she felt she had caused.

A death that he had caused instead, through his own weakness and inaction.

But that was his burden now -- all of it was. Every ounce of pain she had ever felt, every bit of anguish ever caused by him, was now his to bear… as it should have been so very long ago. And in its own, strange way, it felt… _liberating_ , to know that at long last, Mythra was finally free of her own past. She was free to live in the here and now, in the life she had deserved and earned countless times over.

Hm. No, there was something else to say to her after all. “Mythra?”

She let out a weak cough, sniffling and rubbing at her eyes as she looked up to him. “...Y-yeah?”

“I… wanted to let you know how proud I am of you. Of you, and Pyra, and all that you two have accomplished.” He smiled down at her, placing a hand to her cheek, which she quickly leaned into. “Words cannot describe how happy it’s made me to see the two of you once again, and to see the both of you truly living. No doubt a reprieve earned long ago, hm?”

“...you bastard, are you trying to make me cry again?” Mythra faintly chuckled and gave his chest a gentle punch. “I um… thanks, Addam. Really.”

“Of course, Mythra. I’ll admit though, it’s a rather odd sight to see you in love.”

“H-hey now!” She did her best to hide a grin, but it certainly wasn’t going to work on him. “...Pyra mentioned that, did she?”

“Indeed. It’s a good look for you.” Addam couldn’t help but give a laugh of his own. “It’s clear he cares a great deal for you, though. I’m... happy you finally managed to find what you were looking for.”

“...thanks. He’s… certainly something.” Mythra sighed, still rubbing at her eyes. “I was so mean to him when I first woke up, and he just… did nothing but treat me kindly. His heart’s too big sometimes, but at the same time, I… don’t think I’d want to have it any other way. If anything, I think the world would be better off with more people like him.”

“Ahh, and so the mighty Mythra has also grown wise with time.” That statement drew a sharp glare from her, and it was all he could do to stifle a laugh. “You are right, though -- there’s certainly much that others could learn from him, and already much that he taught me. It’s difficult for me to even begin to thank him.”

“It’s not like he’d accept it. Guy’s too selfless.”

“True enough, Mythra. True enough.” He sighed as he glanced over to look at his own hand, flexing it. “...I fear my time runs short.”

She looked at him, startled. “W-what?”

“I’ve spent long enough within Rex’s body as it is that it’s becoming more and more difficult to maintain control. Soon enough, I’ll be forced to return to the Spirit Crucible.” Addam frowned a bit, clenching a fist. “It seems not even the presence of an Aegis can help me prolong a temporary visit to the realm of the living.”

“I… I see.” Mythra let out a deep sigh and leaned against him once more. “Addam, I um… have a request of you.”

“Yes, Mythra?”

“Just… stay here with me a little bit longer.” She shut her eyes tight, her voice quivering a bit as she next spoke. “...I’ve missed you.”

“I’ll do everything in my power to give that to you, Mythra. You have my word.” He took her into his arms once more, pulling her against himself, and for once he was simply content to _be_. The chance he had been given by Rex had been beyond measure, and even if Addam had spent the next millennia trying to repay the favor, he knew it would never begin to come close. To be able to see and speak with Pyra and Mythra once more had been… truly wonderful. And soon it would come to an end, sending him back from whence he came until he could muster enough ether to break free of the cycle he was trapped in.

The two of them lingered for a time in one another’s presence, Mythra slowly slipping away from him to simply sit on her knees before him and watch him as the faint glimmer of Addam’s ether began to trickle out into the night sky. She looked… thoughtful, almost introspective. And then at last, she made her move -- taking his face in both her hands, she simply looked at him as she spoke. “Addam, I’ve… been doing some thinking. And I have one last gift I’d like to give you.”

“Mythra?”

She paused, briefly closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “Addam… I forgive you.”

Addam blinked in shock. “W-what did you just say?”

“I forgive you, Addam. I forgive you for all that you’ve done. You… you don’t have to stay here any more.” Tears welled in her eyes, even as she began to smile at him. “You’re _free_ , Addam. Go on home -- I know they’re waiting for you.”

The trickle of ether suddenly turned into a stream, fluttering and floating away. He… he felt so _light_ right now. “M-Mythra… why?”

“Because, Addam… it’s as a certain someone once said. Forgiving isn’t that easy, but… that’s just the world we live in.”

“I… I see. You truly are in good hands, then.” He leaned forward, placing both arms around her and hugging her tight, even as he felt his hold on the world beginning to slip away. “Please, Mythra… remember to take care of yourself, and those you love. Don’t repeat my past failings.”

“Y-yeah. I know.” Mythra wrapped her own arms around him, squeezing and trying to hold back a sob as the flow of ether continued to increase. “I’ve got every intent of making the most of what I’ve been given, with… with Pyra and Rex.”

“That’s everything I could ever hope to ask of you, and more.” He smiled, breathing a sigh of relief as his arms dropped to his sides. “It was… so good to see you again after all these years, Mythra. I… I think it’s time for me to go.”

She tightened her hold on him, choking back tears. “I’ll miss you Addam. I’ll… I’ll never forget you, I promise!”

“Thank you, Mythra. For everything. It was truly a life worth living...” Addam’s body began to relax, slowly slumping forwards as the last remnants of him slipped away, and even as Mythra held him close to herself, he couldn’t help but gaze to the heavens and smile. They looked… so beautiful tonight. “I’ll be home soon, my love…”

It took everything within her to keep from crying out as he went limp in her arms, and though Pyra had already begun to race down the dock to check on her and Rex, Mythra managed to get out one last whisper before descending into her own tearful sobs.

“Goodbye, Addam.”


	5. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythra visits an old friend.

“Hey Pyra, have you seen Mythra at all?”

She poked her head out from the kitchen, mixing bowl in hand as she worked on some batter. “Sorry, Rex. I think she’s out for the day.”

“Hm. Maybe out with the kids again or somethin’.”

Whatever it was he had done with Addam, it had certainly seemed to work. Mythra’s mood had made a dramatic turn for the better -- she had quit drinking quite so heavily, though she still seemed quite fond of wine. Perhaps most surprising was that she had gotten up the very next day and immediately tracked down Aunt Corinne to offer help with the orphans. It had been quite the shock for both him and Pyra, though Mythra had seemingly put her entire heart into things. It was becoming more and more common for her to simply be gone all day, working at the orphanage. To be quite honest, it was… nice, to see her moving with purpose again.

Yet she was not there today. On top of a hill, not terribly far from the home she shared with her sister and Rex, Mythra approached a lonesome tombstone beneath a tree, tucked away in the corner of the cemetery. In the time since learning of its existence, she had begun to tend to it, attempting to repair the years of weathering and erosion it had endured, and cleaning the grass and weeds around it. The stone itself bore no name, but she didn’t need it -- she knew quite well who it belonged to, and today, she had brought a gift.

Flowers.

Mythra placed the bouquet before the grave, letting out a deep sigh as she ran her fingers along the top of the cold stone. It wasn’t a sigh borne of sadness, but rather one of… longing, for days long past. Picking a shady spot beside it, she took her seat upon the ground, gazing out towards the sea and horizon and allowing herself a faint smile as she readied herself to speak to it. She knew she wouldn’t get an answer, but… simply being here was enough.

“Hey, Addam. It’s me again.”


End file.
